


Leave on Vulcan

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Spock, Kirk, and Bones are ordered to take a leave.





	Leave on Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Licença em Vulcano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376952) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Kirk leaned against the window as he opened it, feeling the hot air of Vulcan against his face. It was good, being there under better circumstances, now that Spock had recovered.

“I still don’t understand why we had to come back here,” Bones said. “We’ve only just left.”

“The Admiral advised that we should take some time of leave before resuming our normal missions,” Spock said, placing their bags on the closet.

“But why here? This desert is too damn hot,” he insisted.

“My parents wished to thank you for saving my life and helping me recover my memories by providing a place where we could rest.”

“Don’t give him a hard time, Bones,” Kirk said, turning from the window. “You also had a say on where we were going.”

“And I voted Earth,” Bones said.

“The Admiral specifically requested that we left Earth for the duration of this leave,” Spock said.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Kirk laughed. “Come on, Bones, it will be fun.”

“I doubt it.”

“The Admiral specifically ordered relaxation, not ‘fun’,” Spock said.

There was nothing different in his tone or expression, but both Kirk and Bones knew it was a joke.

“Maybe we can find a way to do both,” Kirk said. “We should ask Amanda for a way to pass the time.”

“It would not be wise to follow my mother’s suggestions. She has a tendency to have a rather illogical concept of entertainment.”

“That’s my kind of mother-in-law,” Bones said. “No offense to your mother, Jim, she’s also a lovely lady.”

Kirk laughed. “We should get them together sometime, I think mom would love Amanda.”

“If you two are quite done, you could help me prepare the bedroom.”

“Alright, Bones, lets lend him a hand.”

“You know, you were funnier when you kept saying ‘the hell’ in the middle of everything.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, prompting both of them to laugh. And then they went back to unpacking.


End file.
